All I Want
by crazykidwithbook
Summary: This is a story about love and not letting what people say change who you are.


**Here is a one shot that I'd been thinking about for a while. It was inspired by the song All I Want by Kodaline**

**The lyrics used are not mine but theirs.**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

I could feel my shirt sticking to my chest, it was becoming uncomfortable but I endured the feeling just like all the other times. Grunting I lifted the weights one more time before sliding it back into place. I sat up and grabbed my towel that sat on the side wiping my face from the perspiration.

I looked around the gym noting the wide girth people gave me, everywhere I went their reactions were the same. You'd think I was used to it by now, but I wasn't. It hurt that I got treated differently, like I didn't belong.

The person that meant the most to me left, I wished I could have followed but she made me promise to live my life.

My heart was broken and I was alone, with no one to care for or to love. She took that with her, with that went my shield against the world. Against the hurtful words and jeers. The looks I got.

My mother. She died when I was eighteen, leaving me behind in this cruel and unrelenting place. I was tempted to leave but this was the only place I new, it was home despite the unwelcome from its locals.

I was still human but I guess they couldn't see that past my looks. I had feelings just like the rest of them. I laughed, I cried and I bleed just like they do. The jerky lines scaring my face changed who and what I am to those who don't know me. I am no longer human so I didn't deserve to be treated as such. That's what they'd said.

_All I want is nothing more than to hear you knocking at my door. When she said her last goodbye I died a little inside. __I lay in tears in bed all night. Alone without you by my side. _

_All I want is_  
_And all I need is_  
_To find somebody._  
_I'll find somebody like you_.

Then came the girl.

She was scared at first.

I understood what I monster she thought I was. For the stories people shared about me got to her as soon as she came, I saw the way she too looked at me. I minded my business keeping to myself, not once bothering anyone. My contact with people was limited to paying at the till and talking on the phone to gas company, it gets lonely. That's why I have Sam, my dog. She doesn't judge by the way I look. I wonder if its love or just loyalty I get from her, after all I do feed and give her shelter.

The girl, only ever glanced my way when she thought I wasn't looking. I always knew, it was like a sixth sense I get when people stare at me. It was a different look I got from her, not fear or judgement. Just something different. She was beyond beautiful, her hair always gleamed in the sunlight as if she was made from those very same glistening rays.

The first day I truly met her was one of a kind.

It happened one night as I was made my home from my midnight walk. It was dark with barely any street light shining this way but I could identify three figures standing in the ally. One was obviously female, the short curvy body giving her away. The other two were male from their stature I could feel it in the air that something was wrong.

Instinctively I stopped.

The two men seemed to trap her with on way to pass. There laughs and shouts were taunting, their postures threatening.

I took a step toward her but stopped.

I shouldn't get involved.

I never did.

One of the men shoved her hard causing her to stumble and fall against the wall.

I cursed under my breath as I jogged toward them. Everything in my body was screaming at me to stop them but the voice in my head urged me to turn the other way.

_What has anyone done for you? _It said _you'll just give them more reason to fear you. _

I ignored that voice knowing saving a life was far more important.

"Hey!" I shouted "Stop."

They both just laughed turning to me.

"What are you going to do Cullen? Just go home. You never saw anything." It was Mike, you could say I'd known the guy since we were young but names were as far as we got.

"Leave her alone." I said stopping in front of them.

"Or what?" Tyler asked stepping up to me.

I really didn't want a fight but these guys were begging for it.

"Nothing." I said holding my hands up "I'm sure you don't want this on your conscience."

I peeked over his shoulder hopping the girl would run. She stayed put though sitting on the ground watching the scene unfold.

"Like hell I do." I could smell the beer lingering on his clothes as he took another step to me.

Tyler through the first punch but it was sloppy because of his intoxication which made it easy for me to stop. I punched him in the face, I hate to admit it but it felt good. All the years of pent up frustration against them finally poured out into that one punch. It knocked him out as he fell to the ground. Mike was next hitting me in the stomach, luckily I had been working out for the past year so his punch didn't hurt as much as it would have a year ago. I still doubled over clutching my stomach but managed to dodge out of his way from his next attack.

I grabbed his arm twisting around to his back which earned a cry of pain. I shoved him forward, away from the girl. He ran off like the coward he was and I turned back to the girl.

"Are you alright?" I asked keeping my distance, I didn't want to scar her off.

"I'm fine." She mumbled standing up. "Thank you."

I nodded shaking off the complement.

"I'll walk you home." I said, I could at least make up for not helping her up.

"You don't have to do that." She mumbled.

"I insist, you never know who else is out there." I said shifting from one foot to the other. I was prepared for her no, I knew she wouldn't want to walk with a monster like me but I would know that I at least tried.

I watched her hesitate before she nodded walking to my side. She was so close I could smell her, I leaned away slightly uncomfortable with the close proximity. No one usually let me get this close to them. Kicking Mike's and Tyler's ass was the most human contact I got in the past four years.

We walked in silence for a while before she spoke up.

"I'm Bella."

"Edward." I chanced a glance down at her.

"Nice to meet you." She said holding her hand out.

I looked down at it then back at her face, she was offering me a lot more than a hand shake. I took it enthusiastically relishing in the feel of her warm, soft small hand.

She laughed at my enthusiasms but I didn't care. Reluctantly I let go of her hand.

"You're not what I expected." She mused.

I raised my eyebrow. "Oh"

"People talk a lot about you." She started "You'd be surprised at the amount of negative things they say." She went on.

I wasn't sure I liked where she was heading.

"You're much better than all those people in that town." She said stopping to look up at me. "You just saved my life and that person they described to me wouldn't have done that. I know this may sound creepy but I've watched you since the day I got here, you don't seem like the monster of this town. I know you are a good guy having a rough time."

I didn't know what to think or say. So I stayed silent.

When it was clear I wasn't going to say anything she sighed.

We resumed walking until we stopped by her house. I hung back by the fence while she walked to the door.

She unlocked it then turned around.

"Thank you once again. I do appreciate it."

I nodded watching her go inside.

From that night onward she made it her mission to greet me in public or accompany me on my nightly walks. Then slowly I fell in love with her. She saw past the way I looked and straight into my soul. She saw me for who I am.

She was the person I wanted all this time, who I needed. She was just like my mother, she could see past the way people looked and saw what they were.

I really do hope there are more people out there like her.

Snapping my thoughts out of the past I packed up and made my way home from the gym. I opened the door smiling as I smelt the undeniably good food.

"Honey, I'm home." I called out chuckling at how cheesy I sounded.

I kicked my shoes off and made my way to the kitchen.

Bella was dancing around as she took the plates out of the oven then getting a glass of water. I leaned against the door frame drinking her in. I was sure I was the happiest man alive.

She is what I lived for.


End file.
